Shetani's story
by hono'o neko
Summary: my name is Shetani. It means demon… that’s all I’ve ever been thought as. That’s why I’m running away, but no matter how far I run… those sentences follow me. The hot dry stand bites at my foot pads. The vultures are getting closer...
1. Chapter 1

Decided to write a lion king fic. XD Don't kill me.

Lion king belongs to Disney. Kaera, Shetani, and Kamara belong to me. Kamera's quote belongs to Fruits Basket. Heh.

* * *

"Don't you regret any of your actions to Shetani?"

"No… my greatest regret… is that that thing ever came out of my body."

Those two sentences played through my head in fact they were the only thing playing through my head. If you haven't guessed by now, my name is Shetani. It means demon… that's all I've ever been thought as. That's why I'm running away, but no matter how far I run… those sentences follow me. I don't know how long I've been running… but the heat is catching up with me… the hot dry sand biting at my foot pads. The vultures are getting closer…

**Kaera POV**

Ever since Zira died and the rest of her pride moved into the pride lands the outlands weren't considered to dangerous anymore. It's a great place to go exploring. The pride lands get boring on days like today anyway. Hopefully something died so I can go bowling for buzzards. I laughed at my little joke and looked up. What luck… something did die. I hurried out towards the spot they were circling.

There's something out there alright… it's big… about as big as...

"A lion!" I ran over, chasing away the buzzards that had landed and stood over the cub. She looked about my age. What was she doing out here though...

"You're blocking the buzzards."

I looked down, pulled out of my thoughts. She had spoke, that meant she was conscious. "What are you doing out here?"

"Who cares… you're blocking the buzzards… get lost."

Fine, if she was going to play that game…

"You're a pride lander." I could tell by her looks. "You do realize you're miles from the Pridelands right?"

"So?"

"And I could kill you right now… no one would notice…" I grinned.

"So?"

This girl was getting irritating…

"All right!" I grabbed her scruff and flung her in to the air catching her on my back before she could react.

"Hey!" I felt claws on my back before her weight left my shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled. I grabbed the scruff of her neck again. Can't trust that she wasn't going to run farther and let the buzzards have their fill later.

"Hey! Let go! Where are you taking me!" As if I would answer her even without the scruff of her neck in my mouth. I stared straight forward waiting for Pride Rock to come into view.

**Shetani POV**

Filthy outsider… who did he think he was! I didn't think there where any of them left… but rogues never stay away long. Right now I was too busy trying not to trip over his paws or my own to scratch him one good. I looked up into his face the best I could from my position. His fur was dark brown, his nose black and pointed. His eyes surrounded by dark fur as where the inside of his ears. His eyes shockingly green. The beginnings of a mane covered his right eye with black.

"Taka!" I stopped walking. He didn't seem to hear me… but jerked me forward. "I know from who's pride you're from!" I warned "You're nothing but the child of traitorous Taka! Let me go!" He shook his head and dragged me forward again. My paw landed on the cool hardness of rock. I looked up. I was back in the pride lands. I followed him up Pride Rock, silently, until we reached the den at the top.

I had never been up to the den. My family was never this close to Pride Rock. I looked away, I didn't deserve to be this close. I felt 'Taka's' teeth let go of my scruff. As much as I wanted to run, or throw my self of pride rock… I couldn't… I was frozen in place.

"What's this?" A voice came from the opening of the den. I looked up. A pair of serious piercingly green eyes stared down at me from a dark brown face with a black mane. A scar covered his left eye. I shrunk under his gaze… the _real _Taka. No doubt about it.

"No, you're dead." I whispered silently.

You might be wondering how I know the story of Taka. I was always compared to him. He was trash, I'm a demon… my mother always figured we'd end up the same and so told me the story of Taka every chance she got. I eventually figured that it wasn't all Taka's fault. His father didn't treat him well… in that sense we where the same, except where it was his father, it was my mother.

"She's a mess." The elder lion told the cub who had dragged me here. "Where did you find her?"

"The outlands."

The elder one thought for a minute. "Are you sure she's not a rogue from another pride?"

"No, she's from around here, you can tell by her looks"

The elder lion nodded and once again I found myself being dragged someplace. I was in to much shock to fight and before long I found we had stopped at the water hole.

I stared down into my reflection in the water.

"I get it now." I said quietly. Taka jr let go of my scruff. "I'm dead." I smiled.

Taka jr. sighed and shook his head. "Why do you say that?"

"It makes perfect sense! That's why you're here! And Scar… he was killed… I'm sure one of his cubs too… that's why you're here… Scar…" I practically leaped with joy "Muffasa! I can talk to him and then I-" I froze. "Wait…no… we wouldn't go to the same place as him." I stared down at my paws… this was all proof… I was no better than Taka… no better then the infamous king Scar.

I felt a tongue rub over the top of my head. "You are a mess, and delirious."

I grunted in response. Delirious, he didn't know the half of it.

"You're not dead." He smiled "Where are my manners? My name is Kaera."

"Shetani" I mumbled.

* * *

Dunno whether to leave this a one shot or keep going. Heh. Hope it wasn't too glaringly bad.

Reveiw if you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shetani's Story Chapter II**

Disclaimer: Lion King belongs to Disney, Shetani, Kaera, and Kamara belong to me

^^ Thanks for the reviews Ducky'sgirl4ever, Fan Boy 101, and Airezi

* * *

**Shetani's POV**

I woke up early, before the sun made it's first peak over the horizon. I knew now would be my best chance to leave unnoticed. I still wasn't quite convinced that I wasn't dead, but if I was really alive there's no reason for me to be anywhere near royalty, I didn't deserve it, not one ounce.

I shifted my weight over my front paws and gave a light push up. Something was holding me down, so I let my weight drop again. It seemed I would have to go about this another way. I turned halfway to see what was holding me down.

_Kaera…_ I sighed and shook my head silently. I gingerly moved his paws off of my back.

_That should be enough_ I thought to myself, slipping out carefully from under him. I turned around to make sure he was still asleep and backed away from him, careful not to disturb the lionesses nearby. Once I was sure that I was safe I turned and made a silent dash down Pride Rock.

I headed out through the grasslands, stopping here and there for a rest. I was a secret place that I had found when I was younger, it was a small waterhole but it was under the most cover. I entered the small oasis and stopped.

How long had it been since my mother let me out of her gaze long enough to come here?

I pressed my nose to the water, it was cool, like I remembered it. I lapped a few drinks before setting to work. I didn't want to get caught, the only place where I could let out the secret of why my name was Shetani. Why my whole life I've been called a demon.

I turned my head and nipped at my shoulder until I found the spot I was looking for. I bit down and gave a tug. A long feathered wing unfolded itself, the feathers were the same color as my fur and white if the sun hit them at the right angle. I turned my head the other direction and pulled the other wing loose from it's hiding spot.

I flapped them gently, they were sore and stiff from staying in the same position. I stared at my reflection in the watering hole.

"Such beautiful things," I frowned "were they on a bird." I hit my paw against the water, making my reflection momentarily disappear. I hated them. I hated them for their beauty. They belonged on a large crane, not a pathetic excuse for a lion like me. I would rip them out myself, were I not a coward. I placed one paw on the feathers of my right wing. Without them… would I have been accepted? Would my mother have named me something else? Something pretty like Aisha or Shani.

I looked at the sky, it was now a light blue. I sighed and folded my argumentative wings back to their positions. They liked their freedom, yet I knew the little bit of time that I let them out was all I could give them, they would never flap against the clear blue sky.

I padded back out of my oasis and into the tall grass.

"SHETANI!"

I looked up and saw Kaera's dark body as it ran through the tall grass toward me. He was quick, had I actually been trying to leave the Pride Lands, I had a feeling I wouldn't have made it far.

**Kaera's POV (from the beginning of this chapter)**

I reached a paw out blindly in my sleep and hit nothing but cool rock. My eyes shot open instantly. Where was Shetani? I stood up, careful not to wake the lionesses or my parents and walked to the very edge of Pride rock.

In the distance I could see Shetani, she hadn't gotten far, I smiled. There was absolutely no way I was going to let her disappear so easily.

I leapt down pride rock and caught up with her trail before it had disappeared. I tilted my head in confusion. She was staying in the Pride Land boundaries, I wasn't expecting that, I was sure she was going to try to make another run. I kept my pawfalls quiet as she neared a small enclosure of trees and tall grass. It was a waterhole I hadn't noticed before. She sat by the water, pressed her nose to it, and took a few drinks before preening at her fur.

She snapped her head back suddenly with it followed what looked like most of her side. The cream colored patch then unfolded as she did the same thing she had before with the other side.

I stared in wonder at the wings that flashed cream to white as they flapped on either side of her. They were beautiful, and I thought they fit perfectly on Shetani. She stared at the water at her feet in disgust. I could practically read her thoughts. She hated them, I was sure.

She placed a paw on her wing and looked at the sky, and then deciding something unheard she folded her wings back to her sides and they disappeared from sight. I backed up silently, I couldn't let her know I had seen. I retraced my path a kilometer or two and once I had seen her exit the watering hole I dashed towards her as if I had just found out where she was.

"SHETANI!" I called, I didn't know if she could hear all the messages that were hidden in that word, but I was okay with that.

* * *

n.n Sorry for the short chapters. I hope none of you mind, and I hope you enjoyed it. I promise to fix all my minor mistakes in chapter one soon. Review if you liked as always. n.n


End file.
